Flawed Design
by Quince's Blue Moon-Chillflower
Summary: They all were flawed, stains hidden behind false walls of noble legends.
1. Chapter 1

Musings of a Raikou

In the middle of the day, one raikou would solemnly ponder over rather petty matters. Let's just dub this raikou as...Walter. Yes, Walter is just a spiffy name, don't you agree? (Yes, you do, by the way.) Now, Walter appears, and is a complex individual, who just happens to floss much of the time. (His teeth _are _rumored to be about five inches long. He has one hell of a dentist.) He muses upon which kind of floss he should use, minty, regular, some sort of floss-bacon hybrid? The choices are endless. Walter is scoffed upon by his brother and sister pokemon, just because of this pickle he is caught in. If only they too had long canines like his, then they would too share is pain.

He knows the saying, if you can't beat them, then drag them down with you.

* * *

Musings of a Suicune

Suicune knows that she's elegant. She just _knows _it. Because she's gorgeous. Wide, flowing mane, the exact _perfectperfect _shade of glamorous purple, that every pokemon envies. That amazing crystal that is seated upon her flawlessly-shaped head. But is she...dare she say it, is she, _ego-inflated_, is she really _over-dramatic_? She scoffs at it, but can't help but let the thoughts linger. Sure, she kicks dirt upon scruffy pichus sometimes, sometimes she bites the hand's of trainers and rips up their ugly things, because they're so hideous that they don't deserve to be in the same region as her. Sure, sometimes she wails until she gets what she wants,

but at least she isn't as fat as entei.

* * *

Musings of an Ente

He's well aware of his hefty weight, but that doesn't mean that he's anywhere near fat. Raikou is obsessive over anything that crosses his path, Suicune is ego-inflated, but he doesn't have any direct flaws. He's noticed that he's just a bit over-aggressive, too often. He's flawed and he knows that, the legendary dog trip was never as noble as they were in the the old stories. The three all envied each other, Entei often was envious of Suicune's beautiful pelt and graceful movements, hoe she truly blended with her element. And they feared each other, Suicune feared Raikou, Raikou feared Entei, and Entei feared Suicune. They hid from each other, they quarreled often.

Because they had Flawed Designs.

And it wasn't their fault.

A/N:

Yep, and, to anyone who's interested, I've created a Pokemon RPG forum.

JOIN US!


	2. Chapter 2

Musings of a Zapdos

Zapdos did not like Moltres. No sire-e. Because he did not like fire. The three in general got along fine, sometimes they had squabbles over things (For the entire time that they were so viciously fighting near the Orange Islands or whatever, they were really exchanging "yo mama" jokes.) And Moltres did not in particular favor Zapdos. Articuno was just spiffy though. Their relationship was perfectly smooth sailing, while the ride with Moltres was like riding a jetpack through a blizzard. _On the sun_. It's a metaphor, no need to be critical of him. However so, he got along the best with raikou. If they so happened to run, or on the occasion, collide when they were not watching in which direction they were going (A familiar trait that they both possessed, and were each equally scorned for.), they would exchange some words. Last thing he saw of the legendary dog, his phobia of the dentist was improving slowly, but surely.

Who was he kidding? Raikou was just getting worse and worse every day.

* * *

Musings of an Articuno

Let's just call her unique. She's, 'hideously bi-polar', as Suicune says. But hey, what can Suicune do other than give her sympathy in the only way Suincune is able to? Nothing. She's so doomed, oh wait! A furret! She loves furrrets! Oh, it left... Anyways, she knows she's destined for failure, for harshly snapped wings coated in the blood of weakness. Why couldn't she get along with other legendary pokemon like her siblings? Was she just that socially terrible?

She wasn't terrible, she just didn't have much to say.

* * *

Musings of a Moltres

Zapdos was okay. The two just didn't really mix well. Nope. Just because. Here, there was no need for fancy words, just confessions. Moltres did not get along with Entei, in case anyone nosy is wondering. Go bother someone else, you jerks. Get your fat assess (He's just assuming.) out of here. He doesn't like questions, interrogations, he just likes to seem cool to the peeps. Zapdos liked to talk the most out of the three. He could chat a long time, hours even. Moltres stays away from his siblings, Articuno is easy to ignore.

He didn't dislike them, he just didn't like himself.


End file.
